


Good Mood

by TheSnake



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pure Smut, You get the idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 23:53:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7822129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSnake/pseuds/TheSnake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They just fuck, that's the plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Mood

**Author's Note:**

> I just woke up in the middle of the night with my brain yelling SMUT SMUT SMUT so here you go.

The door closed behind him with a bang and he was quickly slammed against it, sharp gauntlets were already taken off on the way here and warm palms wormed their way into his robes.

Malrium moaned into the kiss as his lover practically tore his clothes off him.

"Fenris, s-slow down." he breathed when the lips targeted his throat. A hand took hold of his hair and pulled, aching his head back and revealing more of his neck.

The elf growled like the wolf he was as he sucked and bit on his neck, leaving a trail of red was he went lower, Malrium's robes fell onto the floor, but were quickly forgotten when a sharp bite was placed on his collar bone, cause him to give out a sharp gasp.

His head was released from Fenris' grip and before he could whine at the lose, hands went onto his bare ass -when did that happen- and gave a light smack before squeezing hard.

Soft lips found his again, kissing so hard he was lightheaded. Malrium wasn't even surprised when he was lifted and wrapped his legs around Fenris' waist. His hands kept it's hold over his lover's face, gentle but firm, as they made way for the bed.

Mal bounced when he landed on the mattress, a familiar weight landed on him not long after and hands continued to roam.

"Amor wha-"he was quickly silenced with a rough kiss.

"You are mine," the elf's growl sent shivers travel down his body.

So it's one of those nights.

He could work with that.

 

* * *

  
Four fingers pumped in and out of his ass steadily, his own fingers clenching the bed sheets so hard is knuckles we're white, gasps and moans escaped his mouth and those calloused fingers massaged his prostate over and over and _aaaaaaa_ -

Fenris's hand grab hold of the base of his cock, preventing him from finding his release. Malrium sucked in a sharp breath and cried out when another finger joined.

 

* * *

 

  
Two thumbs played with his ass as cum leaked out of it, tracing the rim and pushing in every once in a while.

Malrium's cock now had his hair ribbon tied to the base of it, it was flushed red and twitch every so often.

His right forearm was covering his eyes from sight, the other still gripping the sheets and the thumbs continued their game of pushing the cum back into his ass and-

His toes clenched and his eyes popped opened as he felt a tongue touch his leaking hole.

 

* * *

 

 

HIs chest was pressed into the bed, his ass up in the air with a elven dick fucking into it like it was made for it. Strong hands holding his hips in place and the elf thrust merciless into his now loose hole, he can hear panting over his own moans and babbling.

"Yes yes right there _ooooo_ _Fenrissss_. "

Said elf groaned and emptied in him, filling him up some more.

Fenris's hand came down and rest on his still trapped cock, giving it a few pumps before traveling up to his face, he turned his face towards him and gave him a sloppy kiss.

"Amor _please_ let me comeeee. "

"Shush Amatus," Fenris said, "I'm not done with you yet."

 

* * *

 

 

Malrium was on his back now, legs thrown over tattooed shoulders as Fenris fucked him with long and slow thrust, pulling out until only the head was in before pushing back in deep. Mal was already too tired to make sounds other then breathless moans and pants.

Fenris picked up his pace suddenly and the bed began rocking, his thrust because short and fast. Malrium mouth was open, drooling slightly as his abused ass was once again under attack.

His lover came down, bending his body in half and he bit into the place where his neck and shoulder met, adding another mark to the goddamned land of red bite marks, his hand reached between them and untied the ribbon on his cock.

Fenris somehow managed to thrust even harder, hitting his prostate every time, he came so suddenly he didn't have time to prepare himself.

When he came down from his high, a wet cloth was wiping his sweaty skin, cleaning the spent on his stomach and between his legs.

He leaned into the hand placed on his head, humming with contentment.

After his lover was satisfied he laid down next to him. Malrium wasted no time to throw his arm across his chest and stuff his face into his neck.

He felt Fenris chuckle rather then heard and closed his eyes and fell asleep with a slight smile on his lips.

 

* * *

The next day Sebastian commented on his limp when he went to the chantry, Malrium smiled.

"Oh it's nothing, Fenris was just in a good mood."

He heard a rather loud cough from behind him and enjoyed the flush that appeared to the brother's face.


End file.
